


Abysmal

by halflinghoney



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Fluff, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 15:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16856458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halflinghoney/pseuds/halflinghoney
Summary: Life was getting to you. Work was overwhelming; the stress was beginning to bear down on you physically and mentally. There was one person in your life that could make everything better with just a single smile, a gentle touch, a simple ‘Hello’. Chae Hyungwon was the ray of sunshine in your shitty, little, abysmal life.





	Abysmal

**Author's Note:**

> Song Rec: "Talk Me Down" by Troye Sivan

Life was getting to you. Work was overwhelming; the stress was beginning to bear down on you physically and mentally. Your boss gave you yet another assignment when you hardly had time to get your current responsibilities done in a timely manner. There was just too much to do now and not enough time in the day to do it. Not only that, but your family was constantly nagging you about settling down with someone nice, someone they approved of, but you were so tired of hearing that. All you wanted to do was lock yourself in your apartment and ignore everyone.   
  
Well, not  _ everyone _ . There was one person in your life that could make everything better with just a single smile, a gentle touch, a simple ‘Hello’. Chae Hyungwon was the ray of sunshine in your shitty, little, abysmal life.   
  
You couldn’t tell anyone about your relationship with Hyungwon. Meeting him was completely by chance, but the two of you hit it off and you couldn’t consider yourself anything other than blessed. It wasn’t easy being apart from him for so long while his group promoted, or having to see each other at strange hours. The sneaking around was the worst. When your family got on your back about being single, you longed to tell them the truth, but you couldn’t risk Hyungwon’s reputation. It wasn’t that you didn’t trust them, you just wanted to be on the safe side.   
  
After ignoring your parents’ phone call for the second time that night, you buried yourself in the blankets of your bed and sighed. You tossed and turned, but you couldn’t get comfortable. You longed for Hyungwon’s body heat. It always helped you fall asleep. What hurt the most was that you were getting too attached to that feeling: of having him there. You missed him so much.   
  
With everything that was going on with work, family, and a secret relationship, you couldn’t help the tears of frustration that came to your eyes. It wasn’t often that you let all of the strains of life bring you this down.   
  
Grabbing your phone, you checked the time and saw it was well past midnight. You were thankful it was the weekend, otherwise you’d never be able to productively make it through a workday on five hours of sleep.   
  
You wondered if Hyungwon was still awake. You knew he would be busy with his group’s recent comeback, so there was a chance he was. Whether he had time to answer would be the real question. You dialed his number and waited. Each ring felt longer than before and it made your heart sink as it neared his voicemail.   
  
“ _ Hello? _ ”   
  
There it was. The simplest greeting and you immediately felt your heart swell again. “Hey,” you greeted quietly. It felt like there was a knot in your throat as you spoke.   
  
“ _ What’s wrong?! _ ” Hyungwon asked, concerned with the faintness of your voice.   
  
You closed your eyes and took a few seconds to gather yourself to admit, “Nothing, I just...needed to hear your voice.”   
  
“ _ Did something happen? _ ” He questioned.   
  
It was hard to hold everything back. It poured out like a flood. “I had a horrible day at work, my family won’t get off my back, and I miss you so much. I’m lying in bed, wishing you were here next to me, and I’m...I’m so sorry for putting this all on you. I know you’ve got more important things to worry about.” You wiped your tear-stained face. “I’ll let you go--”   
  
“ _ Hey, don’t I get some say in this? _ ”   
  
You went silent.   
  
He let out a soft sigh. “ _ I miss you, too. We’ve both been under a lot of pressure lately, and we haven’t been able to see each other for a while. I’m sorry it’s been that way. _ ”   
  
“Come over,” you whispered.   
  
He didn’t quite hear you. “ _ What? _ ”   
  
“Come over,” you insisted, a bit louder this time. “Please.”   
  
There was a long pause as he processed your words. “ _ You know I wouldn’t be able to stay long, _ ” he finally replied.   
  
“I don’t care if it’s only for an hour,” you rushed, thrilled at the thought of him actually giving in to your request. “I just want to see you.”   
  
“ _ Alright...Alright, I’ll be there soon. _ ”   
  
•••••   
  
You waited impatiently for Hyungwon to arrive. When there was a knock at your door, you quickly opened it and welcomed him inside. As soon as the door closed, your arms were around his waist.   
  
The dearest of smiles came to his plush lips. “Hey, baby,” he soothed, rubbing your back lightly as he hugged you in return.   
  
After a long moment, you finally pulled away and gave him a sweet kiss. “I missed you,” you said softly, wiping your eyes with the sleeve of your shirt.   
  
He closed the distance between you, grabbing your chin and tilting it upward to kiss you again. It was slow and amorous, pouring every ounce of love he had in his body into yours.   
  
Your hands found his, linking fingers together as you passionately returned the kiss. Every fiber of your being felt instant relief from the agony you were feeling before.   
  
Hyungwon parted from your lips enough to murmur, “Come with me.” He kept your hand in his as he led you to the bedroom.   
  
Once you were both in bed, you were curled up against the side of his body with your head resting on his shoulder. “Thank you, Hyungwon,” you said, glancing up at him.   
  
He squeezed your shoulder as he held you to him. “I knew you needed me,” he started, leaning his cheek against your head, “I’ll always be here for you whenever I can.”   
  
Your eyes fluttered shut as you held back more tears. “Can you just hold me? As long as you can?” You asked weakly.   
  
“Of course,” he reassured you. “Now, tell me what happened today.”   
  
You explained everything that went on to Hyungwon. Getting it off your chest made you feel immensely better. At some point, you fell asleep with him brushing his fingers through your hair. You felt him kiss your head, but you were too exhausted to be roused.   
  
When you awoke in the morning, Hyungwon was gone.   
  
A little note on your nightstand caught your eye.   
  
_ I want to come home to you one day. I know it’s a lot to ask, but will you wait for me until then? _   
  
You were beaming. Oh, how bright that ray of sunshine was making your life.


End file.
